


What she heard

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: The Sickness of Spark [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Cultural Differences, Gen, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, but offscreen, discussion of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Echo is a small ship and two mecha in close contact make a lot of noise. Miko is not sure if she needs to be worried.An additional scene for Loyalties.





	What she heard

What Miko heard was a loud clanging sound, something big, hard, and made of metal hitting against something, well, big, hard, and made of metal.

Which didn’t help a lot, since almost everything around was big, hard and made of metal, including the owners of the ship.

This certainly didn’t help one human being to get her share of sleep. The aliens probably had the same problems, but.

And, there was the sound.

It repeated, followed by some more similar sounds, not as loud but really annoying and disturbing. She doubted this was the sound of repairs since it was decided this was the time to rest.

Miko decided she needs to investigate this.

It was not hard to find the door, behind which whatever was happening was happening. It was locked. The sounds continued, and Miko could swear she heard voices too, but what were they saying remained unknown to her.

She was getting more and more disturbed by the situation.

There were two mecha inside, that was sure, and, she calculated, this was the worst combination of two mecha possible, and that meant possible fighting and killing each other as a result.

They went to talk, Miko recalled. They didn’t look like they were going to fight, but what could she know – they had been fighting each other for millennia before Miko was even born.

They, some voice inside Miko’s head said, had looked surprisingly friendly and caring towards each other before. And Shatter had said, amused, they were flirting.

So if they were not fighting, then was the other option…

Miko shivered.

This was definitely too much to consider. No. Besides, she needed to take care of her own safety and finding herself in the middle of the fight between Megatron and Optimus Prime was a bad, bad bad idea.

Because the other option was simply not possible.

Still, one of them killing the other would mean danger for Miko. Taking care of the situation meant taking care of herself. For a brief moment she considered breaking the door using her new armor, then decided this was too risky – she could only provoke an even worse fight.

She should find someone then. Someone she could trust.

Ugh. Good luck with that.

None you could trust – the first mech she found then and hoping this wouldn’t end with a disaster.

“Shatter!”

The red triple changer lowered her body a little to look into the human’s eyes. She was not worried at all, although she must have heard the noise.

“Yes?”

“You heard that?”

“Heard what?”

“The…the sound.” Miko pointed at the door with her head. „Are they fighting? Are they going to kill each other?”

Shatter gave her a very long, surprised look. Then her expression changed to a sudden realization. In the end, Shatter started to laugh.

“No,” she said, “ It’s ok.”

“But they are fighting” Miko insisted.

Shatter’s expression changed, again, to mildly embarrassed.

“How to put it… they are not?”

“So what…” Miko started, but the realization stroke her already. The other option. Shit. “Waitaminute. You are telling me that you guys can have sex?”

The other option. Shit. The other option was even worse. Miko’s mind started to process it and this was a hard task.

“What is “sex”?” Shatter asked.

“Uuum… how to put it… This is a reproductive function, that…” No, wait, explaining sexual reproduction to the species that didn’t have sexual reproduction was not a good idea, at least not in this context. If she defined sex with reproduction, then what was happening there was something entirely else, but Shatter’s expression suggested something at least a little sexual.

Fuck. This was hard.

“Actually” Miko corrected “No. This is not true. I mean, yes, for organic species reproduction is one of the functions, but most of us do it for other reasons. So, Let’s say sex is when two or sometimes more people…” how to describe it without necessarily describing genitals and without ascribing sexual activity to human type genitals only, how to describe it without making it heteronormative? “…connect their body parts for pleasure, expression of feelings and for social bonding… and for dominance, sometimes, but this is bad.”

Shatter noded.

“You mean intimate interfacing,” she said.

“Oh. Well. This is that I guess.” Miko tried to smile. Her brain was still trying to imagine this – and totally not to imagine this – at the same time. “Intimate interfacing. Makes sense.”

Shatter was smiling. Miko felt awkward.

“So, you are saying they are… interfacing… intimately…?” she asked.

“That’s what I’m saying.” Shatter nodded

Right. A race of sentient living robots understood things such as relationships and marriage, flirting, and… intimate interfacing. Why did Miko expect they didn’t? Social bonds and pleasure didn’t have to be exclusive for organic species. Didn’t had to be developed on the basis of procreation. This made sense.

Miko whined while hiding her face in her hands.

The problem was not that those things existed. The problem was WHO was there. Interfacing intimately.

But, in the end, what had she known about reasons other people – and robots – decided to flirt. And have sex… that means, interface intimately.

“And you… aren’t worried?”

“Worried?” Shatter asked, surprised. “Why?”

“Because they spent the last few million years trying to kill each other?”

“And Optimus helped to free Megatron now” Shatter reminded. “And…” she chuckled. Chuckled! Really! “the attraction was there for some time now, I have no idea for how long, but in fact I feel happy for them. Relax. Are you afraid they are going to do something to you?”

“No”

“So. This is private…” she started and stopped, when another sound pierced her ears. It sounded like a scream this time. Shatter’s smile just got wider, while Miko tried not to imagine how what was happening there looked like.

Intimate interfacing, damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Humans learning of Cybertronian sexuality will never stop amusing me.


End file.
